joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
ShrekAlmighty
|-|Regular= |-|Stylish!= Summary An idiot Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 10-B by himself, Low 2-C in content revision threads | 10-A by himself, At least Low 2-C in content revision threads, 2-C with calculations (Affecting multiple verses at the same time) | 10-A by himself, At least Low 2-C in content revision threads, 2-C with calculations (Affecting multiple verses at the same time) | 10-A Name: ShrekAlmighty, Shrek, Sensei, Chosen of Eggboi, AlmightyShrek, Shark, Senpai (A title earned after beating Shadow in their bet) Origin: Unknown Gender: AH-64 Apache attack helicopter Age: Look through all of my contributions and u can find it in one of the threads Classification: A Naruto wanker and a downplayer, A Man of Culture and a leaguetard Powers and Abilities: Athletic Human Physical Capabilities, Fallacy Manipulation (Mainly strawmaning), Limited Rage Power(Able to get extremely angry multiplying his power, however he has never used it in battles) | Athletic Human Physical Capabilities, Fallacy Manipulation (Mastered the art of using fallacies in versus threads and getting away with it), Creation (Able to create profiles), Resistance to Fallacy Manipulation (Able to notice and counter fallacies on a whim), Mind Manipulation (Successful in changing opinions and swaying minds with his arguments) | Athletic Human Physical Capabilities, Limited Fallacy Manipulation (Superior to his past self however he no longer participates in versus threads making this power borderline unusable), Creation (Able to create profiles and verse pages), Resistance to Fallacy Manipulation (Able to notice and counter fallacies on a whim), Mind Manipulation (Scales to his past self), Physics manipulation (Able to create calculations and apply real world physics to fictional worlds), Statistics Alteration (With his calculations), Power manipulation (Via creating content revision threads he can alter or completely erase someones powers), Fear Inducement (Shook ALRF with one of his most powerful gifs although he quickly recovered), Meme Manipulation (Posesses a huge collection of memes with which he can attack his enemies in a variety of ways), De-cognition (Completely unsuccessful in getting an assumption right), | All previous powers besides De-cognition, Supernatural luck , Limited Probability Manipulation (Unable of getting taken down no matter what), Possible Precognition (His assumptions are seemingly 100% accurate), Astral Projection (Able to separate his spirit from his body), Hacking | Creation (Able to create profiles), Superior Limited Rage Power(His rage is now more potent than ever and it is easier to activate), Meme Manipulation (Posesses a huge collection of memes with which he can attack his enemies in a variety of ways), Supernatural luck (Able to roll the same character twice in a row on Mudae and has shown various other instances of immense luck), Hacking, High Resistance to Cold Attack Potency: Average Humam level | Average Humam level, Universe level+ in content revision threads (Manipulated and changed the stats while active in Naruto revisions affecting the whole verse) | Athletic Humam level '''(Pulled of a door), At least '''Universe level+ in content revision threads (Far stronger than previously), Low Multiverse level with calculations (Affecting multiple verses at the same time) | Athletic Humam level '''(Slightly stronger than before), At least '''Universe level+ in content revision threads (About the same as before), Low Multiverse level with calculations (Still the same) | Athletic Humam level '(Stronger than his Timeskip Arc self) 'Speed: Average Human | Average Human, far higher in CRTs (Collected over 1200 edits in a span of a few days making him one of the fastest editors) | Average Human, far higher in CRTs (Comparable but slightly slower than his past self), Nigh-Immovable while procrastinating (Even after 2 months he keeps procrastinating on revising 2 calculations) | Average Human, far higher in CRTs (Comparable but slightly slower than his past self), Immovable while procrastinating (Even after 14 months he keeps procrastinating on revising 2 calculations) | Average Human '(Just your average dude) 'Lifting Strength: Quite High '''| '''Not Quite As High Striking Strength: Average Human class | Average Human class | Athletic Human class '(Pulled of a door) | '''Athletic Human class '(Slightly weaker than before) | 'Athletic Human class '(Slightly stronger than before and also slightly stronger than his Timeskip Arc self) '''Durability: Street level (Unaffected by a knee to the head from a football player, tanked smashing in a car at full speed while riding his bike downhill) Stamina: Inconsistent (Cant sprint for 400 meters yet he never gets tired in fights) Range: Extended human range (Extremely tall) | Extended human range (Extremely tall), Universal (Can affect entire verses) | Extended human range (Extremely tall), Multi-Universal (Able to affect multiple universes) | Extended human range (Extremely tall), Multi-Universal (Able to affect multiple universes) | Extended human range (Extremely tall) Standard Equipment: Mouse and Keyboard Intelligence: Idiotic (Although he is able to make calcs he has had multiple disgusting mistakes that even a first grader woudnt manage to mess up and has been stated by himself to be an idiot on several occasions) Weaknesses: None, possibly anyone with Ban power unlocked | Competent debaters | Laziness, sometimes unable to use his calculation powers as his brain stops from time to time | Same as before plus being a borderline amnesiac Key: Start of Series | Post December Timeskip | Timeskip Arc | Stylish | Current Others Notable Victories: Shadow in the Trivia Tournament of Power His broken door handle in their 2nd encounter Notable Losses: ALRF His broken door handle Power of Friendship Shadow Inconclusive Matches: 'KaiokenBlueGT '(The Real World) KaiokenBlueGT's Profile (Kaio was in the Flow State and Shrek was in his BoS Key, speed equalised) Category:Tier 2 Category:Characters